Alonzo the Snake
(Please prepare for a long page.) Appearance Alonzo is a large green rattlesnake, he is 10 feet long, he possesses long sharp teeth, his eyes are a light green colour, he has black stripes, he possesses a brown hat, and a bow tie. Origin During Fredbear's a snake spring lock suit was made but was never used due to being impossible to wear, so they stuffed the suit in the Backroom where it sat and collected dust. Until April 1st 1973 when a girl named Sophie was lured into the Backroom, and murdered by the same person who killed the 6 children. To hide her body he stuffed her into Alonzo. Before the FNaF2 location After Fredbear's when Chica, Foxy, and the Puppet where introduced the CEO remembered he had a spare animatronic suit and after he found the dead body he removed it and washed the suit. However Sophie's soul still possessed Alonzo, The CEO and the workers made an endoskeleton to fit him, then Alonzo was put on the Stage along with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. After the missing children incident he was scrapped with the other older models. FNaF2 In 1987 Alonzo decayed ALOT his entire lower half had rotted off, his right eye was ripped off (unknown how since he was locked away with the other models.) His lower jaw had fallen off (he still had his tongue but it was hard to see in the mess of wires.), a toy Version of him was made to take his place (A page will be made later). FNaF1 In 1992 Alonzo was repaired and instead of being used on the show stage he was used in "Alonzo's hole". He entered the office from the right hall. Like the other animatronics he was dismantled by Purple guy. FNaF3 When a local amusement park decided to revive the mysteries of Freddy Fazbears pizza Alonzo was not used as an animatronic, all that was left of him was his head, hat, and 3 parts of his neck, he appears on a table in Cam 03 where his head was given a light. Phantom Alonzo Phantom Alonzo greatly resembles his FNaF2 design, he is burnt like the other phantoms, If a plastic rattlesnake appears on Cam 03 then P.Alonzo will appear in the doorway then jumpscare the player. Nightmare Alonzo Nightmare Alonzo is a severely beaten version of Alonzo, He has 4 rows of teeth on his top jaw, several holes in his body, spikes in his eyes, and the rattle on his tail is replaced with a giant spike. He approaches from the left hall like N. Bonnie, He will hide in the doorway if you don't ward him off with the flashlight, If you turn on the flashlight he will then jumpscare you. Funtime Alonzo. Funtime Alonzo was an animatronic that Afton Robotics inc had considered making, after a large debate wether or not he should be made, the ones that wanted a Funtime Alonzo had won the fight, resulting in his creation. Alonzo was made white like the other animatronics and he had green in some areas like with Funtime Freddy and Foxy, his eyes were made purple with sparkling irises. However unlike his past variations he was redesigned to a cobra like snake rather than a rattlesnake. Alonzo was 23'05 feet log from head to tail when he was measured. His features included: A vacuum like hose in his throat capable of sucking up large objects. A parent detecting sensor in his eyes. A built in ice cream dispenser. (Since Baby had only done it once, they decided to try it with him.) And a closing mechanism. (He clamps his jaw shut when he senses a child in his mouth.) Gallery Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Work In Progress Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Males